


Love is Deeper Than the Grave It'll Put You In

by nOEcHoEs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOEcHoEs/pseuds/nOEcHoEs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a food shortage and overcrowding, Alpha Michael sends his four siblings to a neighboring territory, controlled by John Winchester's pack, in the hopes that his siblings will survive long enough so he can fix their own home. Their temporary stay with the Winchesters is complicated when Dean Winchester falls for the omega, Castiel Shurley.  Everyone's loyalty is tested. They have to make a choice; blood or love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ejected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first alpha/omega fic I've written. 
> 
> That being said here is some information to know
> 
> John Winchester is a nicer person in this story than he was canonically. Castiel and Sam are the youngest in this story with both of them being seventeen at the start. Dean is twenty almost twenty one at the beginning of the story. Bobby and Ellen are married, and have been for six years. Mary is alive and well and very much a mother to the boys. Chuck is Castiel's and the sibling's father, but he hasn't been seen or heard from since Castiel was born. The sibling's mother is unknown.

Michael had been dreading this day for a while now. Being the Alpha of the pack meant being willing to sacrifice, but he wasn’t willing to sacrifice his family yet. Their pack had grown large, too large. Conflicts, food stocks, and space were all something they were running out of. Pretty soon they would have to start limiting food intake per person, so everyone would be able to survive. That would anger some of the more aggressive members of the pack. Fights were sure to ensue. Michael could take on any of the brute members of his pack, but his family couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk their lives if he had another option, and he had another option.

Granted, it wasn’t one of the best ideas Michael had come up with, but it would work. The Winchester pack the North of them was small. They had plenty of land, food, and space for their citizenry. Michael and John weren’t exactly friendly with each other, but they had been known to help each other out. John needed more workers. He was willing to shelter, feed, and look after them. Michael had four siblings he needed to protect. It was going to work out great. Well, at least he hoped it would work out great. Sending your family to a neighboring pack wasn’t something you normally did.

Gabriel would protect all of them. As another alpha, he would watch over his three siblings. Anna was also an alpha, and Michael knew he could trust her. Balthazar. Balthazar was a beta that liked to get into trouble too much for his own well-being, however, he was strong and fast and an able worker. Then there was Castiel. Young Castiel was the only Omega in the family. He hadn’t come of age yet, and Michael had no idea when he would. There was a bright side to sending Castiel to the Winchester pack. John had plenty of mateless alphas in his pack, including his own two sons. Sending Castiel to work with them in close quarters had a very high chance of contributing to something more, as in a pack combination. Now, he wasn’t selling his kid brother to be a sex slave for the Winchester clan, but he could be a very valuable tool.

Michael had talked to Gabriel and Anna a few weeks back about the plan, and they were okay with it. Castiel and Balthazar knew nothing of the plan, and he suspected it wasn’t going to go over well. However, he had already talked to John, and the Winchester was expecting the members of the Shurley pack tomorrow.      

 “You’re kicking us out of the pack?” Castiel asked, hurt covering his dirt covered face. He and Balthazar had been outside hunting all day trying to gather more food for the pack.

“You know better than that, Castiel. I’m doing this, because it’s the best thing to do for you. You will have plenty to eat and room to sleep, and I won’t have to worry about you and your siblings.

“You won’t care about us being in an enemy pack?” Balthazar snapped suddenly. “Because that’s what you’re doing. You’re giving us away to the enemy. You’re sending Cas, an omega that could go into his first heat any day, to enemy territory with a bunch of brute, no brained alphas.”

“Balthazar-“ Anna tried to interpose, but Balthazar kept ranting.

“They’ll bind him and fuck his brains out every day. They’ll pass him around the pack. He’ll be their sex toy.”

“Enough!” Michael roared loudly.

“Make me, as far as you’re concerned, I’m a constituent of the Winchester pack now!”

Michael shifted into his wolf form. He growled, spit, and snarled. Balthazar didn’t have time to react before Michael had jumped him and pinned him to the floor.

“Michael, stop this.” Anna pleaded.

Balthazar spit in Michael’s face, and the brown wolf grasped his brother’s shoulder in his jaw and threw his brother into the table on the other side of the room.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Balthazar gasped as he lay in the debris of the table clutching his shoulder. Michael proceeded to attack again, but was laid off when someone threw themselves into him. He barely stumbled and looked down at his attacker and glared into the eyes of his baby brother.

Castiel whined at him, pleading at him with those big blue eyes. Michael huffed and shifted back into his human form. “Jesus,” he moaned, “I get it. I’m done with him.”

Castiel shifted and picked himself off of the floor. He ran to Balthazar and pulled himself from the debris.

“You’re not the brightest, Cassy. You don’t throw yourself at an alpha when he’s having a power trip.” Balthazar glared at Michael.

“I’m not a monster like you seem to think I am, Balth. I wouldn’t have hurt him just like I wouldn’t have killed you.” Michael told him.

Anna grabbed Balthazar from Castiel and started cleaning his bloodied face and shoulder with a wet rag. Michael took the chance to explain things to Castiel. “Castiel, you know I would never let anyone do that to you. Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar would kill anyone if they tried. That’s not my intention of sending you to them. I plan for you all to come home as soon the pack gets back on its feet. We’re family and nothing will change that.”

“I know you always do what you think is best, Michael. I just don’t want to leave our home.” Castiel admitted.

Gabriel ruffled his brother’s unruly brown hair. “You know Mike, Cassy. He’ll have everybody fattened up with food before you know it. Then we’ll be back home goofing off again.”

“What if Balth is right? What if somebody tries to…” The boy shifted his feet uncomfortably.

“I’ll rip their balls off if they try anything.” Gabriel promised that. “No one is going to hurt my little bro. Not while I’m around.”

Castiel nodded. “Michael, I’m willing to go if you really think it’s the best choice for us.”

“I wouldn’t even think of it otherwise, Castiel. I love all of you, even that brat of a kid over there,” Michael referred to Balthazar, “I just want all of you to be safe.”

“And this concludes our touching family moment of the day. I’m going to go get us something to eat from town. Cassy, you and your brother need to start packing. We leave tomorrow morning before sunrise. And by the way, this plan of ours is a hush hush need to know basis, and no one besides us needs to know. Both of you need to keep your yappers shut.” With that Gabriel exited the house.

“We leave tomorrow morning?” Balthazar loudly protested against it. “You couldn’t bother to let us know before now?”

“Hush,” Anna said, tending to a cut on Balthazar’s head. “We knew you weren’t going to be happy. You would’ve gone and complained to your friends, and your friend’s parents might not like the idea of us leaving to somewhere where things are better off.”

“She’s right, Balthazar,” Castiel spoke up seeing his brother about to argue in defense. “That’s exactly what you would’ve done.”

“Does anybody in this family trust me?” Balthazar whined softly.

Castiel shook his head and stepped outside onto the front porch. He took a look around at the yard that he passed every day. Tomorrow, he was going to leave the territory for the first time in his lifetime, and despite everyone’s reassurances, he didn’t know for sure he was going to be back.

 

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings start the journey to the Winchesters, and Sam and Dean discus their situation in a field.

 

That morning was chaotic. They snuck out of the house while it was still dark outside. They kept all the lights off and kept their voices to a whisper. Two of Michael’s closest advisers snuck them across the territory, making sure to take the more difficult, less populated route. By the time they reached the border, the sun had just started to rise in the sky. They were met at the border by one burly man and a skinny man. Castiel could smell them from a long way away. They didn’t necessarily smell bad, but they just smelled different and unfamiliar.

“This must be our new workers,” said the skinny man. “Well then, I’m Garth and my friend here is Benny. We’re members of the Winchester pack. If you four will come with us, we’ll take you to where you’ll be staying.”

Jason, one of the advisors, cleared his throat. “I believe you may be forgetting something.”

Garth nodded and Benny reached behind him. He held three sacks in his hands that were loaded down with food. “We’ve got a sack of grain, one of meat, and one of vegetables and seeds. Those were the conditions your boss arranged for.”

All of this was news to Castiel. “It’s a plan.” Balthazar whispered to him. “No one is going to question where they were if they are carrying bags of food.”

The advisers grabbed the bags and left the four of the Shurleys with the Winchesters. Garth held out his hand to Gabriel. “I’m Garth Fitzgerald the fourth. I’m a beta and I love writing stories for kids.”

Balthazar choked on his spit. Garth shrugged, “As much as you won’t say it, you’re curious about what we are. It’s better off to go ahead and tell you. Benny here is an alpha.” Garth was knocked upside the head.

“You can give information about you all you want, but leave my business to me.” Benny said.

Castiel felt suddenly weary about Benny. Benny was huge compared to him, and he could do what he wanted and Castiel couldn’t stop him. Benny noticed the change in Castiel. “Aw hell,” he sighed, “you see what you did?” He asked Garth. “You freaked him out.”

“There’s no need to be afraid of him, um-“

“Castiel.” Anna answered for him.

“You must be an omega judging by the expression on your face. We aren’t barbarians that still use omegas as slaves. You’ll be treated with the utmost respect by everyone here.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Gabriel said, “Our brother put some nonsense into his head that spooked him last night. He’ll warm up to you soon enough.”

“As much as I’d love to stand around chat, we need to get going if we are going to make it home by lunch.” Benny said.

Garth confirmed. “Now, lady and gentlemen, follow me please.”

Despite not being that far from their own territory, the territory of the Winchesters was vastly different. Whereas their home was filled with endless forests, the Winchesters’ had open fields and streams and rocks. It was also quite colder than it had been at their home.

Garth kept up the small talk on the way to their new living quarters, but Benny stayed silent. He kept his eyes forward and alert at all times. He threw a questioned glance to Balthazar and his brother nodded his head in conformation.

“Expecting trouble?” Balthazar asked.

Benny grunted, “Not everyone knows that we have some of the Shurleys coming to work for us yet. As far as they're concerned, you all are enemies in our territory.

“Oh well isn’t that lovely. We might be attacked our first day here.” Balthazar sniped.

“Balthazar be quiet.” Anna snapped.

“We won’t let anyone attack you.” Garth reassured. “No one would try and go against our word either. You have nothing to worry about.”

Castiel didn’t feel reassured.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was busy tending to the fields outside with Sam when Garth and Benny came strolling in with the newcomers. Their dad had left early to prepare for their guests, so Dean had double the workload. Sam paused from his work and glanced over the fields to the road. “You want to go see them?”

Dean shook his head. “We already have more work to do than usual. We have to prepare for the frost that’s going to come soon. They’ll still be here later.”

“I’ve never met anyone outside of our territory before.” Sam explained.

“It’s nothing to sniff at,” commented a gruff voice. “Listen to your brother and finish your work. The only difference between us and them is they have sticks up their asses and they smell bad.”

“And there is another crude observation by my husband.” Ellen said, she came up through the field and stood next to Bobby.

“Can’t you try and control him?” Dean asked, playfully, which earned him a knock upside the head from Bobby.

“Watch it boy.” He huffed. “I came all this way out here to give you your medicine and this is what I get in return.” He handed the small bottle to Dean and the elder Winchester slipped it into his jacket pocket.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

“God knows there is going to be a mess trying to get the foreigners settled. I know you’ve been out of the stuff for a couple of days and frankly you don’t look like you’ve gotten much sleep.”

“I’m fine, Bobby, really. I appreciate you coming all the way up here.” Dean said.

Bobby sighed inwardly. “I’ll have to be getting back. I need to greet and make friends with foreigners according to your father. Not to mention one of them is an omega who hasn’t gotten his first heat yet, all of this stress may trigger it.”

“There’s an omega?” Sam asked, excitedly. There weren’t many omegas at all in their pack, and the ones that were there were already claimed.

“Don’t get too excited, boy. He’s only just gotten here. He doesn’t need you humping his leg.” Bobby grunted. He and Ellen waved their goodbyes and Dean continued to work.

Sam turned to face him. “There’s an omega, Dean. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam pouted.

“You really want to mate with someone you don’t even know and from an enemy pack no less.” Dean commented.

“Well no… I mean I would get to know him first.” Sam defended.

“They might not be here that long, Sam. Just don’t get attached to them. When they go back, which they will, we may have to end up fighting them. The farther we stay away from them the better.” Dean told him.

“Are the dreams bad again?” Sam asked his brother, worriedly. The last time they had gotten bad Dean had ended up in bed, distant and cold, and wouldn’t respond to anyone. It was scary to see, and Sam wanted to avoid it again at all costs.

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy. It’s not that bad, and it’s certainly not something that can’t be fixed with Bobby’s secret cure.”

Sam was silent for a moment before speaking, “You’ll tell me if they get tough again, right?”

Dean waved him off. “Of course, I’ll be ok though. I swear it.”

Sam knew his brother was putting up an act for him. He knew the dreams scared his brother shitless, and there wasn’t anything they could do for him other than give him the medicine that Bobby came up with.

He nearly lost his brother once, and he was terrified it was going to happen again. 


	3. More Than We've Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his siblings explore their new living space, and Castiel has a rough start to meeting Dean.

Castiel had to admit, the building that the Winchesters lived in was remarkable. It had wonderful architecture and design. Archways that flowed through every hallway, crown molding, hand-painted murals; it was all a work of art.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? It continues throughout the whole building. No one knew building likes great-great-great-grandpa Winchester.” Garth said.

They came to a halt at a glorious fountain in the middle of the building. A taller man in a suit stepped out from behind the fountain. He held out his hand in greeting. “John Winchester,” he offered his hand to Gabriel, “We are glad to have you here.”

Gabriel shook his hand, “Thank you for taking us into your home. I’m Gabriel; this is my sister, Anna; my brother, Balthazar; and our youngest, Castiel.”

“Believe me; we are more than happy to accept your assistance.  We are short people so many people for such a large amount of work. Manpower in exchange for food was  a good trade.” John said. “I hate to leave so soon, but there is plenty of work that needs to get done today. Ellen will show you to your rooms, and then you can join us in the dining room for lunch.” He walked out of the room and they were left with a woman, an older man, and Garth.

The woman spoke up, “My name is Ellen Singer. I’ll be helping you four out in any way I can while you lot are here. This,” she gestured to the man, “is my husband, Bobby. He’s our territory physician. You’ll go to him with whatever problems you are experiencing. There’s hard work to be done, but we don’t want anyone to be hurt doing it.”

Bobby spoke out, “If you get a scratch, tie a rag around it.” He mumbled. “We have a limited number of medical supplies for our territory.”

Castiel was uncomfortable with the amount of information the Winchester clan was giving. He didn’t want to be one to know all of the insights of their pack. Castiel wasn’t fond of violence, unless absolutely necessary and he didn’t want to be a valuable asset in a war.

Bobby must have caught a look on Castiel’s face when he spoke out. “Is there something wrong, kid?”

“I-I… are you sure you should tell us information like that? Technically, though we are currently allies, we could use this information against you.” Castiel explained.

Bobby laughed, “No offense, but I wouldn’t be telling you that if had to worry about needing medical supplies for our men in a battle against _you._ ”

Not surprisingly, Castiel was still insulted.

Ellen broke into the conversation before any more topics of war came up. “If you all will follow me, I’ll present you to your rooms.”

Back home, Castiel and his four siblings lived in one house. The house was average size, and they all shared two rooms and the couch. They all rotated who slept where every night. Despite being the “richest” territory in the country, they still lived like they were in poverty. There were too many people for the land they had. Building sizes had to be restricted, and larger homes were forced to attain due.

Here, each of them had their own room, and each room was almost the size of a house. The Winchesters lived like they were royalty. Castiel was given a room with a huge bed. He didn’t have to share this with anyone. He could have his own space, and have his privacy.

He scarcely had time to set his bags down before Balthazar appeared at the doorway. “Can you believe this place, Cassy? It’s a dream come true.”

“It’ll be nice to actually have space for a while. That’s something I don’t recall ever having.”

“Ellen told me to come find you. They’re serving lunch, and all the Winchesters are going to be there.” Balthazar said, pulling his sleeve.

“Why are you so excited?” Castiel asked him.

“I want to see what they all look like.” Balthazar answered simply.

“No,” Castiel corrected him, “you want to find out what all your potential mates look like.

Balthazar shrugged slightly. “Can you blame me?”

Castiel sighed and turned to follow his brother down the stairs only to collide with someone. Whoever he had crashed into tumbled down the stairs with him, and their limbs tangled together at the bottom.

The person groaned, “Fuck! Who the hell is this idiot?”

“Dean!” Resounded a sharp scolding.

Dean was John’s son. Dean was apparently the person he just knocked down the stairs. He hadn’t even been here ten minutes and he had already taken out the leader’s son. As Castiel was thrown off to the floor, he realized he had just made his first enemy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shurleys get their jobs, Bobby gains an apprentice, and Dean wants to fight.

Castiel had been here less than an hour and he had already made an enemy. Due to their untimely tumble down the stairs, Dean had a bruised face and a bruised ego. He glared at Castiel at his place at the table. Castiel tried much as possible to ignore him as he ate, but it was terribly hard to do so.

There was an awkward silence at the table that no one could break. Dean remained silent, Mary kept giving scornful looks to her eldest, John kept quiet, and Sam looked like he wanted to engage in conversation but wasn’t sure how to go about it. 

It was terrible. 

Balthazar nudged Castiel’s thigh under the table. Castiel turned to his brother and leaned closer. 

“Such a lively bunch aren’t they?” Balthazar whispered. 

Unfortunately, Anna heard the remarked and kicked Balthazar in the shin. “Shut up!” She whispered angrily at him. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I would like to thank all of you for welcoming us into your home. These are…hard times to say the least, and we appreciate having allies such as yourselves.” 

Mary smiled at him. “How could we not accept? Your pack has been good allies with us for years. We needed extra hands, and your pack needed food. It was a pleasant solution for all of us.” 

“Pleasant for sure,” Dean muttered into his food. Mary flicked Dean’s nose causing him to jump back in surprise. 

“Behave,” she growled at him. 

“I’m docile compared to how I should be acting,” he growled back. 

John cleared his throat and glared at his eldest son. Dean lowered his head and promptly shut his mouth. 

“I’m always one that hated discussing work over a nice meal, but what will our work situation consist of?” Balthazar asked. 

John wiped his mouth and pushed his plate forward. “I’ve went over this a few times and keep in mind nothing is permanent, but as of now this is what I have planned. Gabriel will hunt, Anna will help my wife run her shop in town and assist the hunting party when necessary, Balthazar will help tend to crops in the field, and Castiel will stay here and help the house staff.” 

Castiel knew he wore a look of utter shock on his face, but he couldn’t help it. They were treating him like some delicate flower that couldn’t be touched while his siblings went and did the real work. He was an omega; he wasn’t helpless like these people thought he was. 

John must have noticed the expression on his face. “Is there something wrong, boy?” 

The way John called him boy made him rethink saying anything, but Castiel knew he would be miserable living here otherwise. “I’m sorry to intrude, sir, but I can do more than that. Back home, I was a hunter. That was my specialty, and I know you don’t have much forest game here, but I could…” 

“We rarely travel to the forest to hunt here. The only way you could hunt there is if you went alone, and that is something I will not allow.” 

“Please sir! I’ll work in the fields. I’ll do anything where I won’t be cooped inside-“ 

“I have a solution, John.” Bobby, the doctor from earlier chimed in. “He can be my assistant. He can work the fields in the morning and help me in the afternoon. There are plenty of ingredients that I need to get to in the forest. I have a feeling that he will be the perfect person to help me. “

John sighed, “Are you sure about this, Bobby?” 

Bobby nodded, “Why not?” 

John shook his head and turned to Castiel. “There you have it.” 

Castiel swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, sir. I appreciate this.” 

Mary stood up from the table and clasped her hands together. “Well I’m glad that’s all settled. Dean, how were the fields this morning?” 

“Productive.” 

Mary glared at Dean. 

“The soil is richer then it normally is, mom. I think we stand a good chance of having one of our largest crop years ever,” Sam answered. 

Mary smiled and grabbed her husband’s arm. “This is going to be a good year.” 

John hummed in agreement. “Dean, make sure the fields stay as productive as you say they are. We need a good season of crops. I have a feeling we’ll be in for a rough winter this year.” 

“You can’t grow crops in winter?” Balthazar asked. 

Winchesters stared blankly at him. Anna clapped Balthazar over the back of his head and smiled. “Our land is unable to produce many crops. We rely mostly on hunting prey, which fortunately is still available in winter. Many the younger members know next to nothing about growing crops; you’ll have to excuse my brother.” 

“We have someone who knows nothing about producing crops working in the fields?” Dean asked, looking helplessly at his father. 

“He has the ability to learn, Dean. Give him a chance.” John commanded. 

The door to the room busted open. A flustered looking Garth ran inside, “I’m sorry for interrupting lunch, John, but there is a dispute in the markets. We really need Mary and…”   
“Enough said,” said Mary, rising from her spot at the table. Lunch was mostly over anyway.” She turned to the Shurleys. “I trust that you will be led to your new work stations. I’ll check in with you tonight to see how you are doing.” 

Castiel watched her walk away. He was glad the morning had passed. He was going to work with Singer for the rest of the afternoon which meant he didn’t have to deal with Dean until tomorrow morning. 

He had reprieve, but only for a while. 

*****  
“These dark red berries here are Juneberries. Raw or cooked they help with a cough.” 

Bobby was spending the majority of the afternoon teaching Castiel the different herbs, berries, and ingredients that he used in the medicines he created.   
There were a lot. Bobby expected him to remember them all.

“Now,” Bobby placed a number of ingredients on the table. “Tell me what they are and what they do.” 

Castiel stepped up to the table and began selecting the ingredients. “Juniper berries are used for treating infections, Elderberries can be used to prevent the spread of sickness, and feverfew is used for headaches and fevers and…”

“You’re a good listener, kid. You’re going to be very useful around here.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Singer. I’ll try my best to help you.” 

“Bobby. Don’t start with that Mr. Singer nonsense.” Bobby told him gruffly. “The sooner you learn this stuff the better. The weather looks good, so we’ll head out later and start collecting some ingredients I’ve been needing for a while.”

“We’re going into the forest?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“Where else? I can’t climb trees; you can. I need you to get me some things down.” 

“You aren’t as apprehensive of sending me in to the forest as John is.” Castiel pointed out. 

“Of course not. Where are you going to go, into Crowley’s territory? Once I’m confident you know what you’re doing, I’ll send you out on your own.” 

“But John-“

“Will get over himself. I’m not worried about him. I’m worried about making sure you know how to heal people.” Bobby explained.

“I thought I was just going to be you assistant?” Castiel questioned Bobby. Bobby had told John he needed an assistant. Castiel figured he would just be helping collect things for Bobby and run errands. 

“As my assistant I need you to be able to help people. I told you before, I’m the only medic here. None of the other little shits in this pack want to become my apprentice, so I’m stuck teaching a foreigner the rules of the trade.” 

“I’m your apprentice?” Castiel asked, bewildered. 

Bobby spared him a glance, “You can’t be, not officially. You’re from another pack. People would stand for me taking an outsider as an apprentice. Officially, you’ll be known as my assistant. Is that good enough for you?” 

Castiel was stunned. “You…sir-Bobby,,,I’m not sure what to say. I won’t be in your pack forever. You will have wasted your time.” 

“Teaching you how to save lives won’t waste my time. It doesn’t matter if you’re here or not; you’ll help people. That’s good enough for me.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel told him. 

“Don’t thank me, kid. You’ll get tired off me soon enough. Now grab me some nightshadow from the shelf. I need to make something for Dean.” 

Dean?  
“Nightshadow is used as an anesthetic right?” 

Bobby nodded. “It’s a powerful sleep aid. Dean has a problem with night terrors. This gets him through the night.”

“He probably wouldn’t want you telling me that.”Castiel commented. 

“Dean can get over himself. As a medic, you have to know everyone’s secrets. Garth has fragile bones and has to drink cow milk. John is losing his sight in his left eye. Everyone in this pack has secrets. You have to know them all.” Bobby told him and handed him a jar. “Take this to Dean in the fields then come back here and we’ll go in the forest.” 

Dean won’t want me to show up.

“Well hurry up. Don’t let him bite your head off, and get back here quickly. We have work to do.” 

Castiel hurried off to the fields. He wasn’t looking forward to this encounter. 

***  
“Dean, don’t look now, but one of the Shurleys is coming up behind you.” Benny whispered to Dean. 

Dean sighed and turned around. “What the hell are you doing?” He growled at Castiel. 

“Bobby asked me to come bring this to you.” Castiel told him and handed him the jar. “It’s the nightshadow.” 

Dean growled. “You aren’t supposed to be off on your own!”

“I assure you, I’m going right back after I give you this. I doubt you’d want to be without it tonight.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “He told you?” 

“I’m going to be helping him. I need to know.” Castiel explained. 

Dean laughed. “I still don’t see why he thinks a dumbass like you can help him with anything.” 

Castiel frowned. “You could have just as easily watched where you were going on the stairs. I don’t think I’m the one who’s the dumbass here Dean. I mean you let me knock you down the stairs? I thought you were an alpha.” 

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Dean yelled. 

Castiel sighed. “I’m not here to fight with you, Dean. I brought you your stuff, and I’ll be here in the morning. You could fight me right now and what good would come out of it? I have even been here a day.” 

Benny reached and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. “He’s right Dean. Just let him leave and cool down.” 

Dean shook him off and pointed at Castiel. “Leave now.” 

“Gladly.” Castiel answered and took off back to Bobby’s. 

“And tell the old man that he already gave me a jar of it this morning!” He shouted after him. 

When he turned back around, members of the pack were staring at him. “Get back to work!” He growled at them. 

Benny laughed, “You two are going to have to learn to get along eventually.” 

“Eventually he and his siblings will be out of here. The sooner the better.” Dean said getting back to planting. 

“Are you sure you want them to leave so soon? They are helping us.” Benny asked. 

“I can’t stand him.” Dean told Benny. “I can’t stand that Castiel.” 

Benny shrugged. “I like him. Anyone, nevertheless an omega, who can stand up to an alpha like that and defend himself has got some guts. I like that in a person.” 

“Good for you.” Dean said sarcastically. 

Dean didn’t know why he hated Castiel so much. Everything he did pissed him off; the way he spoke, walked, and breathed made Dean want to punch him in the face. Dean had to remind himself that he only had to work with him. They didn’t have to really be around each other, and they didn’t have to be friends. 

At least he didn’t think they had to.


	5. A True Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel continue to hate each other's company, and Castiel get's a chance to test Bobby's training.

“Dean, hand me the barrel.”

“You get your own damn barrel.”

Cas gave an exasperated sigh, “Are we going to do this already this early in the morning.

Dean grunted and threw a strong push to the wheel barrel in Cas’s direction.

“Thank you. Look what happens when you act like a civilized, reasonable person?” Cas grinned.

“Oh bite me, _Castiel_.” Dean sneered.

Their morning ritual had been something like this for the past month. Dean would arrive to the field first in the morning, and Castiel followed soon after. Dean would remark about Castiel’s inability to arrive on time, and Castiel would snort and make a witty retort. The two would continue to bitch at each other for the remainder of the morning until Castiel left  to go work with Bobby.

Dean despised his time in the early morning light, but Sam – along with everyone else in the proximity of the two – thought it was hilarious. It supplied the group with some early morning entertainment before a long day in the field or any other assorted tasks.

 “Hey Cas, where is Bobby? I stopped by his place early this morning, and he wasn’t there,” Sam asked.

“He said he’d be replenishing the herb stock this morning,” explained Cas.

Dean huffed.

“Is there something wrong?”

“I always hate when Bobby leaves. Something always seems to go wrong here when he’s out in the woods,” answered Dean.

“We have Cas. He’s been working for Bobby for almost over a month. I think we’re safe in his hands,” Sam told his brother as he shot a little smile to Cas.

“Thank you for having some faith in me, Sam, opposed to _some_ people.”

“Both of you quit your yapping and get back to work,” Dean commanded.

* * *

 

“I swear Benny, he’s the most exasperating, annoying, snotty  little shit I have ever met.”

“Really now,” Benny laughed as he sipped some mead down with his lunch, “because he seems all right to me, brother.”

“You aren’t around him as much,” Dean concluded.

“No, I’m not,” Benny conceded, “but your brother is. He hadn’t been deterred.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What are you trying to say?”

Benny smirked. “Little Sammy ain’t so little anymore, Dean. He’s go some new things on his mind.”

Dean shook his head in denial. “No. There’s no way. He isn’t even from our pack.”

“If you say so, but you’re only foolin’ yourself. You’re so wrapped up in that thick skull of yours that you can’t even see that fine piece of Omega right in front of you.”

“Not you too,” Dean groaned.

Benny chuckled. “I’m a bit too old and much too gruff.”

“I’ll be happy when they all go back home.”

“You’ll be happy when _he_ goes back. You haven’t said jack about his siblings, and I saw you watching his sister,” Benny argued.

“Gabriel is a pain in my ass, Balthazar is a pain in my ass times three, and Anna…isn’t that bad,” Dean admitted.

Benny shrugged. “ How am I supposed to know. You never shut up about Cas.”

A sudden crash from outside had Dean and Benny jumping to their feet. They both sprinted out the door of the shop and down the road. They came upon the sight of a wagon overturned on its side with a frantic Joe pacing back and forth.

“What happened?” Dean demanded.

“I dropped a bag under the wagon. He went to go get it, and the wagon just collapsed on top of him. I can’t lift it up.” Joe answered rapidly.

Dean now saw Kevin’s pained face sticking out from under the wagon not to mention the smell of blood in the air.

“Help me lift this thing off of him,” Dean said as he and Benny went to work to lift the wagon off Kevin. As they hefted the wagon up, Joe reached down and grabbed Kevin by his shoulders and pulled him to safety.

Dean felt his stomach clench as he took in the full extent of the damage as blood streamed out of Kevin’s right thigh. He knelt down beside him and immediately put pressure on the wound.

“Kevin, I need you to stay with me,” Dean growled.

The boy's eyes fluttered open. “I’ve had better days,” he whispered.

“Where is Bobby?” Joe demanded.

“He’s out collecting herbs,” said Dean.

“We have to do something. He’s going to bleed out!”

Dean heard someone moving behind him and not a second later a body slid down beside him.

“Move your hands.” Cas ordered him. Dean mindlessly let go, and Cas began to inspect the injury.

“It looks clean. I don’t see any wood in it,” Cas said as he began to mix an herbal paste together. Once the paste was complete he looked Dean in the eyes. “Hold him down.”

Dean quickly grabbed on to Kevin’s shoulders as Cas started packing the paste into the wound. Kevin arched his back and cried. He started lashing out and kicked Cas in the face.

“ _Hold_ him, dammit!”

“I’m trying to!”

Cas finished spreading the paste over the wound and quickly retrieved a cloth from his bag. He lifted the leg and began tightly wrapping it.

“It needs stitches,” said Cas breathlessly, “I can’t do stitches. I need Bobby.”

“Someone go find him!” Barked Dean.

“Hold up,” said Cas. I’ll have a better chance of finding him than any of you. Dean, I need you and Benny to carry Kevin _carefully_ to Bobby’s. Find Ellen when you get there and get her to help you. I need to go find Bobby.”

“You aren’t going alone,” said Dean.

Cas growled, placing himself face-to-face with the alpha. “This isn’t up for _discussion_ , Dean Winchester. He might lose the leg if we stand around debating this. I’m going _now._ ”

“You need someone to take with you to help you.” Dean clarified.

“I’ll go with him,” Balthazar answered as he arrived on the scene. “I can help him.”

“No. You help carry Kevin to Bobby’s,” commanded Dean, “Benny, you go with Cas. Get Bobby and race your asses back here.”

Cas glared at Dean, but said nothing. He pulled Benny forward, and the two of them went racing off to the woods.

 

* * *

  


Cas and Benny reached Bobby in less than five minutes (mind you, it was a ten minute trip under normal circumstances) and Castiel nearly pounced on the older man as he told him the situation.

“Balls!” Bobby shouted. “I can’t ever leave without something happening. I’ll head back. Castiel, there’s some Feverfew and Cattails by the border. Grab as much as you can and head back. Benny, stay with him. It’s by the border, and the bordering pack’s patrols will recognize his sent as not one of ours. Make sure he’s safe.”

Bobby carefully handled his already collected herbs and bounded back to town.

Castiel marched quickly towards the border and left Benny at his heels.

“Now wait up a second.”

“None of you trust me to handle myself,” Castiel gritted out, sweat beads starting to form on his forehead.

“Dean may be a bit ridiculous, but Bobby was right. It’s too close to the border. You don’t have our scent,” Benny argued.

“ _Dean_ wasted precious time by arguing with me. His inability to allow me to do anything by myself is going to get someone _killed_.”

Benny nodded. “He’s stubborn, I know, but he’s better than he was. At least he let you come, he wouldn’t have let you go at all a few weeks ago.”

Castiel snarled. “Dean didn’t _let_ me do anything. That pigheaded bastard doesn’t control me.”

Benny looked at Castiel with surprise. “When did you get so vulgar?”

Castiel ignored him and wiped the sweat now pouring down his face. “Feverfew and Cattails.”

He stumbled around the bushes searching for the herbs. Benny noticed how weird he was acting and how his shirt started to soak through with sweat.

“Hey, uh Cas, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel practically yelled, “help me find the damn herbs!”

Castiel found the patch of herbs and started picking bundles of them. Holding them carefully in his hands, he started to walk back towards Bobby’s. His vision became blurry, and he couldn’t steady himself. Castiel was aware of dropping the herbs and supporting himself on a tree.

“Cas!” Benny yelled as the alpha tried to support his shaky frame.

Cas groaned “I don’ know…”

All at once, Castiel felt a flame light inside of him, his mind lost all sense of control, and he started to soak his pants. He was aware of falling to the ground, and then his senses were overwhelmed with intense desire.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
